Xenoblade Fanfiction
by XenoMar Chronicles
Summary: Melia falls over and makes her staff go absolutely crazy, and breaks it. Melia gets heartbroken after, and watches how Dunban suffers to beat up a cursed Mechonis Species. Reyn and Sharla soon find themselves in a trapped area, and all of the party members set up a dangerous adventure to save them.


"How about we take this staff over to my home?" Melia said. Dunban agreed because of their weapons being inside. "But... this is pretty heavy!" Melia exclaimed.

"maybe if I just twisted it to the side, it will be a little better!" Trying to make her plan work, Melia twisted over and fell on her side. Dunban ran over to help Melia, but her staff had already fallen out. It started to lose control. First, it scattered with millions of electricity and shocks. Then, it magnetized

to Melia's hand. Then, she ran everywhere without control. Melia tried using her power to stop it, but it never worked. When she dropped the staff and fell face-first down, the staff was still going crazy. Dunban didn't know what to do, but help her up. Dunban made the wrong decision. After he helped Melia up, the

staff started to lose control over him too. It was about 2:00 in the morning when everybody woke up to see Dunban and Melia losing control of the staff. Shulk looked at them, then ran to help them. Shulk then knew what was wrong. The cold, hard ground had a bunch of toxic ether bellow. So it messed up Melia's staff. "Wait! Stop! I know what's wrong!" Shulk suddenly screamed. Then Dunban and Melia fell forward, and the staff stopped its evil control. "What made this all happen?" Reyn said. Dunban and Melia looked at each other, then Dunban shrugged. "I guess it was because I was holding a box with all of the weapons. Then, I fell over on my side." Shulk interrupted, saying that it wasn't only her slipping over. Melia scratched her head with confusion. Melia was walking back a bit, step by step. "Wait, Melia! Stop! You are going to-" Shulk couldn't finish. Melia tipped over and fell into the water. Sharla looked at how Melia screamed and splashed hard. She was about to jump too, but then Reyn caught her. "Hey, Sharla! Please don't be dumb!" then, Reyn and Sharla started to argue. Shulk looked over with his eye and seeing the staff moving by its own. It was going to fall into the water as well! Melia was soaked and trying to get to shore, but she couldn't find any boundary for her to climb. Reyn grabbed a fishing rod, trying to get Melia, but Melia wasn't there. Now everybody started to worry. Melia looked over to where she was last seen, and swam and swam over to get to the fishing rod. Melia was only holding on with one hand, as Dunban tried hard to get her up. "No-no-no. Leave it to me. You aren't strong enough!" Reyn said which distracted Dunban. Reyn grabbed the fishing rod and got her to shore. "Thank you, Reyn. I saw that Dunban tried to help me but I guess you are strong!" Melia said to Reyn. "This was my chance to be with Melia, explaining that I was a major hero, but that didn't work at all!" Dunban thought. "Melia, aren't you soaked? Go take a wash over down those stairs!" Dunban pointed to the left-hand side where there were the least stairs out of all of the floors. Melia blushed a little. "Don't worry Dunban, this is my home. I know where everything is." Melia started to go into her home, walking up the steps, and then they all heard a shower. "Wait! Guys! What about the staff? It's in the water too!" Shulk hesitated and looked down where the lake was. "The staff is nowhere! How is Melia supposed to fight when Telethia might come? And- and.." Shulk passed out and fainted. "Shulk!" Fiora screamed as Shulk was unconscious. "What the? How in the Frick?" Reyn was carrying Shulk in a weird position, as he tried to walk. "Reyn! What are you doing?!" Sharla and Fiora looked at each other, smiled, then looked at Reyn again. "Maybe he just needs some rest.," Reyn said. Sharla and Fiora disagreed. Sharla got her healing round and was ready to heal Shulk. This time, Fiora disagreed and put it away. "Go get Linada!" Fiora screamed. Riki woke up from his nap after Fiora screamed again. "Riki hear Fiora scream! Do Hom Hom friends know?" Riki suddenly said. "Move a little furball! This isn't the time for jokes! Shulk is unconscious!" Reyn screamed as he tried to kick Riki out of the way. "Hey! Reyn Reyn kick heropon! How dare Reyn do it?" Riki said. Then, he pulled out his weapon and continuously taps Shulk gently. Shulk opened his eyes. "Huh? Where.. am I?" Shulk looked at Reyn, who was holding him and shocked. "Reyn! What in the heck are you doing?!" Shulk screamed as he jumped out of his hands. "Wait.. you fainted... then this is swirling inside of my head!" Reyn looked at Riki. "Did he do this?" Reyn thought. Riki pulled out Melia's staff. He was able to control it! "What?" Melia screamed. She ran over to hug Riki. "Riki found staff in water! Melly look happy happy!" Shulk looked over and smiled. "What a.. brave furball!" Reyn said suddenly. Riki went over to smack Reyn in the face as he always does. "Where's Dunban?" Fiora said. Everyone looked shocked and confused. Melia was the only one that didn't look so worried. "Oh, um, he went back to Colony 9." Melia then looked at everyone else, as everyone was relieved. "

Let's go to Colony 9. we should greet Dunban." Fiora looked over at Riki. "Staff very heavy!" Riki fell over on his side again. "Oh no!" Melia ran over to help Riki. The staff broke and finally stopped doing evil control. Melia ran over to the staff, and to her horror, she now had no weapon. "No! This is the only weapon that had reminded me of Father and Brother! Now, I broke it..." Melia began to cry. "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry. Take my old weapon." Shulk gave her his Junk sword. Melia then realized that Shulk was a very good friend, and should confess to him one day.


End file.
